


It's Your Birthday, Let's Rage

by Nomadic_Earthbender



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Certainly not my best writing, F/F, I can do better for this ship, I'm Sorry, Lilith thinks it's hot, Not Good, Please convince me, Some Faustus bashing, Thinking of deleting this, This Is STUPID, Zelda deserves this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomadic_Earthbender/pseuds/Nomadic_Earthbender
Summary: Sabrina has a surprise for Zelda for her birthday. Not excited about the idea at all, but going along to shut her niece up, Zelda is surprised at the resulting feelings of her surprise. It helps that Lilith was forced to tag along.





	It's Your Birthday, Let's Rage

**Author's Note:**

> This is trash and I apologize. For some reason the idea would not leave and is causing writer's block for everything else.  
> Given Aunt Z's taste for contact sports, I think she would enjoy this sort of thing, even though she would say it was barbaric if anyone asked.  
> May I recommend listening to 'Down with the Sickness' by Disturbed? A lot of metal songs will work, but all the talk of becoming a demon, losing humanity and the violence are very fitting.

Zelda huffed and had her arms crossed over her chest, borderline pouting in the seat next to her niece. 

"Sabrina, where in Satan's name are you taking me?"

Zelda didn't usually celebrate her birthdays anymore, after having them for centuries, they get kind of boring. She certainly didn't have any wish to spend it in town with mortals. The only thing that made it bearable was that Lilith was along for the ride in the back of the hearse. That took a lot of bedroom promises to get her to ride in the back, she better not regret it or Sabrina certainly would. She still half hoped that her niece's inexperienced driving killed her before they reached town.

Sabrina sighed and kept her eyes on the road, "It's a surprise, Aunt Zee. I can't tell you."

Not only was it her aunt's birthday but the woman had been especially stressed from the events since her last one. Sleeping with Faustus and allowing him to influence her into self flagellation and placing herself at his feet and letting him coerce her. Sabrina knew she was mostly ashamed of the whole ordeal, if her eavesdropping was correct. On top of that she kidnapped one of his children that she gave up for its protection, Hilda moved into her own room, they had discovered who Mary Wardwell truly was, and Sabrina knew her own shennanigans that she continuously found herself in probably weren't helping. Not to mention that Father Blackwood had been sniffing around ever since she ended their affair. The woman needed some serious stress relief, even more than she was getting from the demon in the back, and Sabrina had a surprise planned for her.

Ambrose helped her smuggle the items she needed and Hilda had placed them in a box in the back of the hearse while Sabrina begged her aunt to come with her. Sabrina knew her aunt only agreed to shut her up but was hopeful that she would enjoy herself. 

A few more minutes of Zelda huffing and Lilith looking bored they finally arrived at their destination. Although, the grand opening sign covered the first word, all Zelda could make out was 'Room.'

Sabrina got out and took the box from the back as Lilith exited the car via magic, she absolutely refused to climb over the seats, and opened Zelda's door.

"Come along, dear. Whatever she has planned it will be easier if you just get it over with."

Lilith knew from experience.

Although the demon herself was a little curious as to what they were doing, she was mostly appreciative of Sabrina's dress code request of something simple. It had caused the oldest Spellman to scoff and a small argument, but she eventually settled on the most basic item of clothing she could allow herself to wear. Lilith walked a step behind Zelda, admiring the witch's simple black dress, her Yule one if Lilith wasn't mistaken, appreciating the way it clung to her hips and backside.

Sabrina walked in front of them and asked them to wait in the waiting room while she finished setting up.

Zelda sighed and rubbed her temples, leaning into Lilith while they waited.

"I hate surprises."

Lilith smirked, "Not all of them, if I correctly recall the night of the New Year."

The Spellman matriarch gave her a look that conveyed desire and warning. Before she could deliver her usual helping of sass and disapproval, Sabrina reappeared.

"This way, auntie Zee!"

The red haired witch was led to a room that had walls made of thick clear plastic and a door. Sabrina urged her to go inside, she then took stock of the items placed around the room. She remembered seeing them in Faustus's office and a few from his home the night she had dinner with him and his late wife.

She turned to her niece who was already explaining, "This is a Rage Room, people come here to destroy things to let out some stress. Ambrose and I smuggled the items home, Father Blackwood has been led to believe that it was sister Harriet. She isn't in too much trouble, he was more impressed with her managing to get them out since she is quite incompetent, although she is cleaning the academy with a toothbrush. Anyhow, everything is safe magic and curse wise. Here ya go."

Sabrina handed her a bat and stepped out of the room. She stuck her arm in and hit a button that started a racket that passed as music these days. Zelda hated it but it fueled her rage and she swung the bat with all her might at the closest object, it happened to be a priceless vase.

* * *

 

Sabrina and Lilith stood on the other side of the protective wall and the mother of demons was beginning to feel the stirrings of arousal. Her eyes were filled with lust as she watched her lover's chest rise and fall with rapid breaths, a flush beginning to stain her neck; hair wild. Zelda was always beautiful, but watching her filled with unbridled rage destroying the high priest's possessions in a tight dress and heels as heavy metal blared, she was a whirlwind of exquisite chaos. It was breathtaking.

Zelda's time in the room was almost up, ithe floor was covered in broken glass and was filled with the remnants of things that belonged to a man she loathed. The matriarch felt a small amount of fatigue as she turned to the last item that was on a pedestal in the middle of the room. The man was arrogant enough to have a black marble bust made of himself. She whispered a spell and allowed some of her magic to flow into the bat to reinforce it and for a little extra strength as she planted her heeled feet firmly on the floor. She reared her arms back and a flash of everytime the whips had struck her flesh flashed through her mind, she screamed as she swung with all her might. The bust broke into multiple pieces that hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Zelda felt lighter than she had in ages, but she still had so much energy and magic flowing through her. She would have to thank her niece tomorrow. She flung open the door to the room and strode over to Lilith, she slid both of her hands into the demon's voluminous hair and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
Lilith wasted no time in wrapping her hands possessively around the witch's waist. After a moment the two of them disappeared, courtesy of Lilith, to finish celebrating.

**Author's Note:**

> I also think that Susie would go with Roz to finally let it all out, she is a precious cinnamon roll who deserves better. 
> 
> Rage Rooms are very therapeutic and no one will judge you if you scream and cry while you are in there. A visit brought about this idea. I hope someone finds some enjoyment out of this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
